She ain't you Sv
by J-star Black
Summary: ROMIONE ONE-SHOT! Jullovet under Rons sjätte år flyter på bra och äntligen är det jul och julklappsöppning! Men när han öppnar presenten från sin flickvän Levander, börjar han fundera över vem hans hjärta egentligen tillhör...


_God Jul allihopa! __Jag är glad att några gav den en chans^^  
Så, det här är alltså en ff om Romione, som__ utspelar sig under deras sjätte år._

___Inspirationen fick jag av Chris Browns "She ain't you! (Kanske man fattar av titeln) _

_Hoppas ni gillar den:)_

* * *

Gäspande sträckte jag på mig och öppnade ögonlocken. Det kom först som en chock när jag möttes av mitt Chudley Cannons täckta rum. Snabbt kom jag på att det var skollov. Just när jag skulle resa mig upp, fick jag syn på min svällande strumpa fylld med julklappar. Precis som när jag var yngre, blev jag klarvaken och skyndade till den stora högen av presenter.  
Det första jag fick var min mammas traditionella hemstickande tröja. Till min förtret var den som de föregående åren rödbrun.

Ett okänt format paket fångade mitt intresse och snabbt tog jag fram den. När jag öppnat den stelnade jag till.  
_"Det borde jag ha förstått", _tänkte jag för mig själv när jag stirrade på den rosaglittrande blåstjärns prydda omslagspapperet. Det skrek LEVANDER BROWN om hela föremålet.

"Hon måste skämta! Aldrig att jag tar på mig det där."

"Vad är det?" hörde jag Harry fråga, jag var så tagen av presenten att jag inte reflekterade över att han sovit för ungefär en minut sen.

"Det är från Levander," sa jag i förskräckt ton. Jag mumlade för mig själv, när jag visade den tjocka guldkedjan med texten "Min älskling".

"Hon kan väl inte på allvar tro att jag skulle ha på mig..." jag tystnade och tänkte på hur Fred och George skulle reagera om jag visade de halsbandet.

"Fint", hörde jag Harry säga, "stiligt. Du borde definitivt visa dig i den för Fred och George."

"Om du talar om det för dem", avbröt jag snabbt samtidigt som jag gömde kedjan under kudden, "ska... ska... ska jag..."

"Stamma åt mig?" svarade Harry flinande. "Kom igen nu, det vet du väl att jag inte skulle göra." Jag slappnade av vid hans ord, men en ny oro spreds i mig.

"Hur kunde hon tro att jag skulle gilla något sånt?" tänkte jag högt och chockerat. Jag kunde inte för ett ögonblick minnas att jag någonsin haft på mig något liknande.

"Jo, men tänk tillbaka nu," sa Harry och jag undrade om han drev med mig. "Har du nånsin sagt att du skulle gilla att gå ut bland folk med orden "min älskling" runt halsen?"

"Tja..." började jag och försökte minnas en konversation jag haft med Lavender. "Vi pratar egentligen inte så mycket. Vi håller mest på och..."

"Hånglar?" fyllde Harry i.

"Ja..." svarade jag. Sedan kom jag ihåg vad Hermione sagt till Parvati om McLaggen. Skulle jag fråga Harry? Tvekande gjorde jag det.

"Är Hermione verkligen ihop med McLaggen?" jag försökte föreställa de två tillsammans, med det gick bara inte.

"Jag vet inte," sa Harry. "De var på Snigelhorns fest tillsammans, men jag tror inte att det gick särskilt bra."

"Då kanske det inte är förlorat," grubblade jag för mig själv. Harry hade återgått till att öppna julklappar och var för upptagen för att lyssna på mitt mumlande.

Jag såg dig med en bok i handen. Med det härliga bruna håret som omgav ditt söta ansikte. För en stund blev jag sorgsen. Varför förstod du inte? Varför var du arg på mig? Jag kom ihåg kanariefåglarna du skickade på mig. Märken syntes fortfarande. Jag kände mig fångad och allt berodde på dig. Hur mycket jag än försökte glömma dig gick det inte. Din bild dök alltid upp i mitt huvud när jag tittade på andra tjejer. När jag var med Lavender ville min mun forma namnet Hermione... inte Lavender. Sättet Lavender alltid var hos mig, när hon rörde mig... jag önskade att det var du, Hermione. Förstod du inte det?

Jag och Lavender vara bara... jag visste inte varför. Kanske berodde det på vad Ginny skrikit åt till mig i korridoren, när jag hittade henne med Dean. Det var bara för att... bara för hånglet. Det var trots allt det enda vi gjorde. Med dig, Hermione, var det annorlunda. Jag älskade din bossiga ton. Hur smart du var på lektionerna, hur du alltid hjälpte mig med skolarbetet. Jag funderade på allt vi gjort tillsammans. Mina egenskaper och dina egenskaper. Med ett litet småleende tänkte jag på att du kanske var den duktiga på lektionerna, men när det väl gällde så behövdes jag också. Jag, som vågade utmana, som kunde ropa när du tappade huvudet. Jag kom ihåg den gången vi mötte djävulsnaran, under vårt första skolår.

_"Djävulens snara, djävulens snara... vad var det professor Sprout sa? Den tycker om mörker och fukt."  
_  
_"Tänd eld på den då!" hade Harry ropat åt dig med kvävd röst._  
_  
"Ja, naturligtvis, men det finns ingen ved!" Ropade du._  
_  
Då hade jag skrikit det första som dök upp i mitt huvud. "HAR DU BLIVIT TOKIG? ÄR DU EN HÄXA ELLER INTE?"_

Det var sånt jag var bäst på. Påminna om sånt du glömde. Vi var som delar av ett och samma pussel. Min svaghet var din styrka och din svaghet var min styrka. Du kände mig bättre än någon annan tjej.  
Om jag bara kunde skifta Lavender med dig, Hermione. När jag var med Lavender, ville jag vara med dig.  
För jag förstod nu. Hon var inte du. Lavender skulle aldrig vara som du.  
Jag ville lämna Lavender, men var rädd. Det vore bättre om jag lät Lavender gå. För jag insåg att det jag gjorde mot henne inte var rätt. Men vad skulle jag säga? Jag rös vid blotta tanken. Jag ville lämna henne, men var rädd. Tänk om du inte kände samma sak. Du förstod inte.  
Varför hade jag gått in i den förbjudna skogen mot Aragogs rike, om det inte vore för att du var i fara? Varför hade jag varit så misstänksam mot Krum när han bjöd dig på julbalen? Varför hade jag riktat min trollstav mot Malfoy när han hade kallat dig smutskalle?  
Jag gjorde allt det där för att jag hyste känslor för dig Hermione!

Jag tittade upp från läxplaneraren och ruskade på huvudet. Landskapet utanför som syntes genom fönstret var vitt av all snö, men det var inte det jag tänkte på. Allt jag såg var dig. Det här lovet skulle kännas tomt. Det var första julen sedan vårt första skolår som du inte var med. Jag kände mig tom. Vårt gräl hade lett till att jag inte pratade med dig på flera dagar... veckor. Ingen hälsning, ingen kommentar, inte ens tjafs. Utan total tystnad, en tystnad som tärde på mig. Kunde vi inte gå tillbaka till att vara vänner? Egentligen förstod jag inte hur grälet mellan oss hade börjat, men om Lavender var anledningen, ville jag veta. Du vet, allt jag tänker på är dig! Du har mig fast i ett grepp som inte verkar släppa. Hermione, du verkar inte förstå. När hon pratar med mig, när hon rör mig önskar jag att det var du. Jag ville aldrig komma bort från dig såhär.  
Om jag kunde skulle jag välja dig.För jag förstod nu.  
Hon är inte du.

* * *

_Lämna gärna en review:)_


End file.
